


What Happens When You Mix Fire With Water?

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Fire, M/M, Magic, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is the water Prince, Dan the Nephew to the fire queen. What happens when they find each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You Mix Fire With Water?

Phil was a prince, the water prince. Each element, fire, air, earth and water had their own kingdom, Phil’s family, the Lester’s being the rulers of water, this meant that they actually got control of their element as only those with royal blood actually possessed the magic to do it. On top of the control of the element, the kingdom you belonged to reflected somewhat on the personality you help, Water folk tending to be calm and ‘flowy’ although not to good at handling pressure. Phil was currently sat in the dining room, half heartedly picking at his breakfast, the conversation mostly being about his older brothers wedding, which he was sure wasn’t going to happen for some time considering his brother had only just gotten engaged. The conversation was suddenly turned on Phil though, his parent’s asking him about when he was going to get himself a partner. Phil knew that he was meant to of found someone by now, meant to have someone he was to consider marrying but he just wasn’t interested in other water folk, he wanted to be with someone who was new and unlike anyone he could ever possibly meet here, maybe someone from somewhere that they didn’t even know existed, although he didn’t think that were possible, leaving the bonds of your kingdom was forbidden and that fact alone made Phil feel as if he would never find someone he actually one hundred precent liked. He didn’t answer most of his families question’s before he asked to be excused. He quickly grabbed his light blue robes and headed for the door, needing some air.

Dan, someone who was part of the fire element was someone who was feisty, short tempered and loved to break the rules. He knew he shouldn't be breaking the ruled and their was some serious consequences with breaking the rules but he just couldn't help himself, the consequences was just part of the excitement, thew risk of getting caught but never actually being caught was amazing. Dan wasn't a prince like Phil was, but he had some royal blood in him, his mother being the sister of the queen. He didn't have full control of his element but, with practice he felt like he could get there. Currently, once again, Dan was out breaking the rules, walking straight into the water elements kingdom, a place he had never been to before. He had once managed to take a couple of steps into the earth kingdom but he panicked and left, he was determined to actually explore this time around though. Dan bit his lip as he played with a small flame in his hand as he walked around, making sure that there was no way anyone could see the small flame, that would completely blow his cover.  
You: Phil started to wander around town, looking over the many shop fronts and watching the people pass him by. The entire place had a soft colour theme about it, blues, whites, soft pinks and purples. There was not a sharp colour to be seen, that was until he spotted a small flicker of orange out of the corner of his eye. He turned, spotting a boy who had a flame dancing in his hand. Mesmerised he found himself starting to walk toward the boy, slack jawed at the sight "wow" he found himself whispering, although he quickly covered his mouth for fear of the boy hearing him.  
Stranger: Dan chuckled a little bit at the flame as he slowly made it grow, but that was before he heard another speak. Dan quickly closed his hand, forcing the flame to disappear in complete panic. He looked up at phil with wide eyes, completely horrified. He knew the consequences, but he never thought that any of the consequences would happen to him, but the risk was far to high, all this boy had to do was take him to the royal family and he would be screwed. "Shit" Dan mumbled, looking around desperately to try and get out of this situation. "y-you didn't see anything, please don't tell anyone" Dan stuttered out before he quickly turned around and begun his journey out of the kingdom, already hopelessly lost.  
You: Phil let out a small gasp as the boy turned and started to run through the crowds. He couldn't let him just go like that, his one chance to meet someone from another kingdom and it was slipping through his hands. He quickly started after the boy "Wait!" he called, fighting through the people as he tried not to lose him "Please come back! I won't tell anyone" he was slowly loosing sight of the boy, he could feel his heart sinking "Please" he practically begged, although he wasn't sure the boy could actually hear him any more "That was awesome" he said, this time not really calling after the boy anymore, feeling as if his chance had passed him by.  
Stranger: Dan heard Phil call out to him, his heart pounding in his chest. "excuse me" He mumbled to people, looking back to see if the boy was following him and just his luck, he was, every time the other boy caught glimpses of Dan, he just started following him again. Finally Dan was fed up, his short temper simply just taking control of his body, sometimes he hated being part of the fire element. "Stop following me! Not only could I get into trouble but so could you simply for just talking to me. Just go back home and forget you ever saw me okay!?" Dan yelled out to him "I was never here, it didn't happen. Go home!". Dan bit his lip again, disappointed that once again, his exploring was cut short.

Phil let out a sharp gasp as the man turned and shouted at him, hanging his head as he felt his heart sink even lower "I'm sorry" he said in a tiny whisper, shuffling his feet slightly "I just...I've always wanted to meet someone from out side of my element, someone different and" he tried his best to will himself not to cry, princes shouldn't cry. "I'll just..I'll just go" he said, starting to turn "I'm really sorry" he mumbled, starting to slowly head back through the crowd, letting his feet drag against the stone as he walked. He felt like his heart had been shattered and he didn't even know the boy.  
Stranger: "Fuck" Dan hissed under his breath, kicking down at the ground before he walked after the pale blow with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, he had never seen a blue so beautiful. "wait!" Dan yelled out, grabbing Phil's wrist a little rougher than he should off as he turned the boy back to look at him, before quickly letting go. "As long as you don't tell a single soul that I was here, I'll stay. You cant tell anyone I was here though, I could get into so much trouble, not only by the royal of this kingdom, but my own family. This is our secret, got it?" Dan sighed "Come on, show me around this place. I want to explore".  
You: Phil's eyes widened when he felt a hand close around his wrist, a hand that was a lot warmer then anyone's here. He turned, looking up at the slightly taller boy. He gave a nod "Won't tell a soul, although I'm afraid the royal's of this kingdom already know you're here...well one of the royal's of this kingdom" he gave a soft chuckle, forming a small bubble of water at the end of one of his fingertips and flicking it at the man's face "Come on" he said softly, pulling his hood up "First thing's first, we need to buy you a robe so you can kind of fit in" he said softly, heading toward one of the shop fronts that had all kinds of robes hanging in the window, all different variations of gentle colours "What's you're favourite colour then?" he asked.

Dan bit his lip a little bit when he looked at the small bubble at the end of Phil's finger tips, just his luck, this boy was part of the royal family and all of this could really easily be a trap to get him into trouble, why the fuck was he playing with a flame while walking around in the water kingdom. Dan looked around at the robes curiously "Well, it doesn't seem like you have any red or black so I suppose I'll just go for that Dark blue one, since its the closest thing to the colour black" He shrugged a little bit. Everything about this kingdom was so different compared to the fire kingdom. Everything was so soft, so calm and the royal, well this royal seemed so kind and innocent, nothing like the fire kingdom that he had grown up in.

Phil gave a small nod "I'll be back, stay there" he said softly, flashing a quick smile and praying that the boy did actually stay there. He hurried inside and bought the man a dark blue robe, returning to him and handing it to him "Keep the hood up, it'll help you fit in" he said softly, starting to walk again "As you can probably tell, this is the main centre of the kingdom where pretty much all the shops are. There's a shop for pretty much anything you'd like" he walked straight through it, not really feeling the need to show this man every little detail about every shop in the kingdom's centre. "Over there is the main housing, although there is also housing over there" he pointed "But the housing over there is fairly knew and is still being built up" he gave a slight shrug.

Dan nodded as he listened to the word's coming out of the boys mouth, looking around in complete wonder and curiosity. Everything was so unique and just not like anything that Dan has seen before, it was actually quite beautiful in Dan's eyes, he liked different. Dan gently ran his hand over the walls of the city, having a thing for just wanting to touch everything in the city, except for the water of course. Dan could touch water, don't get him wrong but the risk of accidentally making the water boil or turn into the steam was far to high for Dan to really risk it, he didn't have full control of his powers just yet. "Is everything around hear shades of blue, green or purple?" Dan asked, though it was sort of an obvious answer when everything in the fire kingdom was off the colours, Black, yellow, orange, electric blue or red, the general colours of fire, you slowly get sick of the colours that you see every day, it gets boring".

Phil looked up at the man when he spoke once more, he gave a small nod "Yup, well that and white and subtle pinks" he said softly with a small smile to the other before he approached the big castle that towered over the rest of the kingdom "This is where I live" he said softly, looking up at the light blue coloured stone "I present to you, The Lester Castle" he gave a small laughed and sighed softly to himself "That's pretty much all for the main town bit, of course there's way more too it, more housing and villages, lakes, the ocean. A lot of empty land that we haven't really decided what to do with yet. Really it's not that interesting, Kind of boring I guess. But it's home" he smiled softly up at the man "What's you're name by the way?" he asked.

Dan was panicking, at this point, he was right infront of the kingdom, the castle, the place that held the royal family. Phil had all the power to blackmail him right now, to tell his family that Dan was trespassing on his land. He knew this was to good to be true, he knew that he was just going to get himself into a shit one of trouble. Unfortunately Dan was not the fittest person either, if he ran, there was all chances that Phil could easily catch up to him but Dan was fully prepared to run away if he really needed to, as soon as he was back on his land, he would be somewhat safe as Phil couldn't step foot on his land, Dan could turn it back on him if he did that. "Oh uh... I'm Dan... Daniel I guess but, I just go by Dan"

Phil nodded, smiling softly at him "Nice to meet you, Dan" he said softly, holding out his hand for Dan to shake, although he mostly just wanted to feel Dan's warm skin against his own once more "I'm Phil" he said softly. Once Dan had shaken his hand and pulled back Phil gave a soft sigh "So, you've explored most of the exciting stuff, what did you want to do now?" he asked "We could go shopping if you'd like? that could be fun" he gave a small shrug, wanting to spend as much time with Dan as he could, this might be his only chance to get to know someone from another element.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" Dan smiled softly, shaking Phil's hand a little hesitantly though, Dan absolutely loved the feeling of Phil's cold skin against his own, it was weird and unfamiliar but, Dan liked it, it was comforting somehowI dont, I'm not really one for shopping, I don't think anything in this town would really be of interest to me, shopping wise anyway" Dan shrugged a little bit. "I'm really okay with doing anything though, I came here to explore, to do something new, something unfamiliar to me, that's what I want to do so.... surprise me I guess" Dan shrugged a little bit, scraping his feet against the ground "show me that water stuff again?"

Phil gave a nod, flashing him a quick smile "Of course" he said softly, leading Dan away from the castle slightly to a place where they could have at least a little privacy, out toward one of the kingdom's smaller lakes that only a few people went to. He sat down cross legged on the grass, lowering his hood. He positioned his hands so that one was over the other, making a circle shape with them. A small ball of water appeared in the centre of his hands, it slowly growing out to fill the shape he'd made with his hands. He looked up at Dan and grinned.

Dan chuckled a little bit, looking down at the bubble of water that was in the middle of Phil's hands in complete amazement. He never saw someone do magic of a different element before, he wanted to see more of it, he didn't want phil to stop. What amazed Dan the most was the amazing control that Phil had over his element, his magic was so clean and flawless, Dan wanted to be able to do that, to make his magic seem as effortless as Phil made his, it was mesmerising. "You have so much control of your element, you make it look so easy" Dan said, finally looking back up at Phil "I would probably find a way to fuck it up somehow" He chuckled a little bit "I was never very good at my magic".

Phil chuckled softly at Dan's comment "It took a lot of work to get it to where it's at" he admitted, tossing the bubble of water over his shoulder, starting to play with small little streams off water that he could get to dance from finger tip to finger tip "Believe it or not but magic is hard" he chuckled softly, watching the water dance over his fingers "I'm sure with time you can be just as good at it as me" he said softly, turning his gaze to Dan "Show me your magic please" he said softly, giving him a smile of encouragement.


End file.
